


Language Skills

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Languages, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face and Murdock think Hannibal can't speak German...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Skills

Language Skills

Hannibal walked into the room lighting up his cigar. The smoke curled through his lungs like an old friend and he savoured that first hit.

BA was in the garage fixing the leaky radiator in his van, and mumbling about stray bullets and his poor baby, and Murdock and Face were sat by the pool of their latest place, courtesy of Face, talking softly with each other. Hannibal watched them through the open patio doors for a moment.

Their latest mission had been successful, no one was hurt, the bad guys were dealt with and they'd been paid their fee. At least they'd eat this month. All in all, Hannibal felt he could relax too and grabbed his novel and headed out to the patio to join his boys.

The conversation stopped when the colonel stepped outside, and Hannibal was confronted by two startled faces.

"What?" he shrugged. Face recovered first and smiled.

"Oh, nothin', boss." He picked up a beer from the cooler. "Wanna beer?"

Hannibal grinned and took the bottle, tipping it in a salute. He sat on a lounger a few feet away from his boys and opened his book, soon engrossed in the storyline.

"Think he heard, Facey?" Murdock whispered. The conman shook his head.

"Nah. Man is clueless, buddy," Face whispered back. His eyes raked over the fit tanned body of his boss. Hannibal had taken off his shirt and was sat in a pair of mid thigh length shorts and a pair of flip flops, and Face's blood boiled. "Sex on legs, and fuckin' clueless," he breathed a tad too loud.

"Huh? You say something, kid?" Hannibal looked up.

"What?" Face flushed and quickly gulped his beer. "Nothin'. Want another beer, boss?"

"No thanks," the man smiled and went on reading his book.

Murdock chuckled and picked up a comic, pretended to read it. "Du musst einfach deine Libido besser im Griff haben, Facey, ( _You gotta control that libido of yours, Facey_ )" he suggested, switching to German of all languages. Face blinked at him. Damn right he had to control his libido, but his libido was currently taking over... And the sun shining on Hannibal's abs and chest did nothing to help.

"Sieh ihn dir an, ( _Look at him_ )" Face sighed, deciding another language was probably a good idea. They were pretty sure German wasn't in the boss' repertoire as they'd never actually heard him speak it. Murdock looked up and let his own eyes take in the sight of the man on the lounger.

"Wir sollten ihn fragen, ( _We should ask him_ )" Murdock suggested. Face blinked surprised. They should ask him? Ask him to join them? Was Murdock nuts? Oh, strike that, he was nuts.

oOo

"Murdock, er weiss nicht mal dass wir... miteinander schlafen, ( _Murdock, he doesn't even know we're... you know, fucking_ )" Face hissed. He was right. They'd been careful to keep their relationship secret.

"Ich weiss, aber, mein Gott, Facey...Sieh. Ihn. Dir. An! ( _I know, but, God, Facey... Look. At. Him!_ )" Murdock breathed heavily, placing his comic strategically over his groin. They both reached up and nudged their sunglasses down their noses a fraction and stared at the boss, all gorgeous and god like, oozing sex appeal and didn't even know it.

"Jesus, Murdock, das zu haben...( _Jesus, Murdock, to have that.._.)"

To have that, indeed... A warm rush of tingles shuddered through Face's body and he lifted his knee in reflex, hiding the sudden hard on stretching his tight Speedos. Murdock glanced over at the movement and licked his lips.

"Ooo Facey willst du, dass ich mich darum kümmere? ( _Ooo Facey, want me to take care of that?_ )" he purred, eyes dancing in lust.

Face swallowed and blew out a steadying breath through clenched teeth as Murdock's sex laced purr went straight to his dick.

Turning slightly so he was facing his lover, Murdock reached over and nudged Face's sunglasses back up his nose, an evilly sexy plan to drive Face crazy formulating in his mind. "Ich will, dass du ihn ansiehst, ( _Want you to look at him_ )" he said lowly. "Ich will, dass du nicht aufhörst ihn anzusehen, ( _Want you to keep looking at him..._ )"

Face swallowed, his eyes sliding over to do as Murdock instructed, and he looked at the boss again.

"Du willst, dass Bossman dich berührt...( _You want Bossman to touch you_ )..."

oOo

Hannibal reread the same paragraph again, the words still not sinking in. He was too preoccupied with the soft conversation a few feet away from him. They were speaking in German for some reason, until he realised what, or rather, _who_ they were talking about.

He knew his boys were close, _very_ close... he'd heard them in the dead of night, and wished them nothing but happiness in the love they'd found with each other, but a twinge of sadness stung him in his heart that they felt they couldn't tell him.

But now...

He watched from the corner of his eye through his mirrored sunglasses the way they both practically devoured him with their eyes... especially Face.

And ask him? Hannibal wondered what they wanted to ask.

"Du willst, dass Bossman dich berührt..." Murdock's German drifted over and Hannibal abandoned his reading, his eyes unable to tear away from his boys.

 _Face wants me to touch him_ , he mentally translated and breathed carefully. He knew Face was looking at him, had been ordered to by Murdock.

"Du willst, dass er seine Finger über deinen Schaft gleiten lässt, dass er dich fest in seine Hand nimmt, ( _You want him to run his finger's over your dick, take you hard in his hand_ )" the pilot's husky carried on, the German words filtering through Hannibal's brain.

oOo

A small gasp escaped Face and the colonel barely managed to hide a lustful smile. He watched as his el tee moved slowly, reaching down to touch himself.

"Nein, Facey, nicht anfassen! ( _No, Facey, no touching!_ )" Murdock admonished and he grinned at the strangled protest. But Face obeyed.

"Du willst, dass Bossman seinen Daumen über den kleinen Schlitz hier streicht, all den köstlichen Saft aus dir herauslockt... ( _You want bossman to stroke his thumb over the lil' slit there, coax all that delicious pre-come outta you, baby_ )" Murdock breathed, his German now laced with his southern accent... And God, did that sound fucking sexy.

By the way Face's chest rose and fell rapidly, and the flush that had nothing to do with the sun, Hannibal doubted Face would last much longer.

"Aber er wird nicht aufhören... er wird an dir runtergleiten, dich in seinen Mund nehmen, tief...du willst das, baby, du willst, dass er kräftig saugt, ( _But, he ain't gonna stop... He's gonna go down on you, take you into his mouth, take you deep... You want that, dontcha, baby, you want Hannibal to suck you hard_ )" Murdock said his voice speeding up and getting quieter, the German becoming a little hard for Hannibal to follow, now.

Face threw his head back and his legs sprung together, a shuddering breathy gasp held back behind tightly clamped lips. Hannibal gasped at the sight. It was beautiful.

"Du willst in seinem Mund kommen...seinem heissen, nassen Mund...( _You want to come in his mouth... His hot, wet mouth..._ )"

And that was it. Face arched his back and obviously came.

oOo

Murdock watched his lover surrender to his orgasm beside him, and felt his own dick pulse and throb, wetness filling his own shorts. Damn, it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Face was just beautiful when he came.

In their orgasmic daze, they both forgot Hannibal a few feet away, and startled when a shadow blocked out the sun. Face immediately covered his groin, mortified as his brain quickly unscrambled and he realised what he'd - what they'd just done in front of him.

"Um, boss," he hedged unsure what to say. Just what did you say to that?

Murdock bit his lip and looked plain scared.

"Nice show," Hannibal smiled. He moved the book from the front of his shorts and two pairs of eyes widened at the prominent bulge.

And then Hannibal switched to German. "Ich werde im Schlafzimmer sein, solltet ihr mir damit helfen woollen, Jungs...( _I'll be in the bedroom... if you want to help me with this, boys..._ )"

Wide open mouths matched wide eyes. "You speak German?" Murdock squeaked.

"Ja, ( _Yes_ )" Hannibal smiled again. "And if you _ask me_ , I would say yes," he added referring to the question Hannibal suspected was now 'wanna join us?'

Face and Murdock watched as the boss walked slowly back indoors towards the bedroom where they knew he'd be waiting for his boys to come and take care of him. They grinned at each other before jumping up and scrambling after him.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on the A-Team LJ meme


End file.
